


Hope (drabble)

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Central Park, F/M, Hope, New York, Tulips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Notes: I’m apprehensive to turn on the news or check my phone because there is never anything positive or hopeful. People are getting sick and people are dying. Businesses are shutting down and people are distancing themselves. It feels a little hopeless right now. So I wrote this because I felt we all could use a little sunshine in this darkness. May you find small moments of hope to carry you through!
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bisho





	Hope (drabble)

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Mari’s face lit up at the sight of the dark green stem breaking through the soft spring soil. 

“What is it?” Justin questioned as Mari dragged him off the path toward the budding bulb. 

Elara tilted her head examining the plant before sniffing around it curiously. 

“It’s a tulip!” Mari smiled as her fingers brushed over the smooth leaf.

“And that’s important, why?” Justin pondered, not understanding her sudden excitement.

Mari looked around; Central Park was less crowed than usual. And those that were there kept their distance. An uncertainty had been looming around them as everyone waited with baited breathe for the next announcement, the virus and its toll broadcasted everywhere.

And yet, despite it all, all the fear and trepidation, spring was still coming. The flowers were growing, the birds returning–their songs would soon fill the air. Nature around them being reborn day by day.

“Hope,” Mari finally answered. 

This little bud was a sign of hope and that is why it was important. The flower would continue growing until it blossomed, its color and beauty would draw in the passersby. Soon, the trees would bud and bloom, ushering in the luscious green leaves of summer. They would get through this. New York would get through this. The world would be okay. Spring would still come and with it, hope. 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆


End file.
